Mortis
Mortis was a tank-like robot running on tracks that competed in the first four wars. Its weapons were an axe that could hit three times in one second and later a lifting arm that could lift 100 kilos. Mortis is known for being one of the most expensive robots in the wars, costing around £50,000 to build. Despite this, Mortis never really performed as well as it should have done, only reaching the series semi-finals once in Series 2. This is partially due to being notoriously unreliable. However, the robot did end its Robot Wars career on a high by winning the War of Independence in Series 4. Mortis retired after this victory, but would later be revised with wheels and a more reliable srimech, however the revisions were too late and it failed to enter Series 7. Mortis was known for being technologically advanced due to the huge amount of money spent on it (over the four series it competed in, Mortis cost around £100,000 to build and upgrade). It was originally armoured in Kevlar through Series 1-3, but for Series 4 its armour was coated with Silicon Carbide which effectivly made it diamond coated. Like Firestorm in later wars, Mortis remained the same shape and design throughout the wars, gradually being improved such as more powerful motors, the lifting arm and so the team said "better reliability". Mortis was a highly renowned competitor, and many less sucessful machines used a similar axe/flipper combination. These included: Vercingetorix, Hydra, Oblark, Comengetorix, Ripper and Hydrotech. In September of 2009, Mortis, stripped of its motors and electronics, was given away to Team Bud. Team Bud is working on restoring Mortis to working condition, and plans to bring it to events for exhibition and demos. Controversy Of all the competing robots, especially within the first few series, Mortis was one of the most fancied to win by the producers. Every defeat the machine took, even against a higher ranking machine (such as Steg 2 who, at the time it defeated Mortis, was the reigning fourth place), was considered a shock. After falling in the heat final of Series 1, Mortis returned to Series 2 as the firm favourite, and was even awarded the second seed, ahead of not only Bodyhammer, the actual runner-up of Series 1, but also Cassius, from the team who had beaten Mortis last year. Mortis was so highly fancied to win that it was involved in one of the most controversial incidents in Robot Wars history. Mortis predicably cleared its heat and the gauntlet run in the semi-finals, which allowed it to progress to the pinball trial. However, as it started, Mortis' track broke on an arena spike before it could gain any points. This would have put it out, but the producers insisted that a rerun should be staged, as the roboteers had been told that the spikes would not be used. Rob Knight did not believe it would be fair to the other teams and refused to drive Mortis. Instead, teammate Ben Imply took over, and under his controls, Mortis performed rather badly, spending most of its time attacking the ramp and knocking over only one set of barrels and bricks. In total, it only scored 35 points, which would have put it in last place and eliminated it anyway. However, Mortis was instead given a score of 100 points, putting it in third place and controversially eliminating Napalm. This put Mortis through against Panic Attack, but the team, no longer in the fighting spirit after the dubious qualification, didn't put up much of a fight and Mortis was pushed into the pit very quickly. Robot History Series 1 Mortis managed to complete the Gauntlet and the Trial without much trouble. Up against Leighbot it punched several holes in the robot and damaged Leighbot's weapon, before managing to flip it over. After this fight the axe mechanism had broken so its weaponry system was modified to act as a battering ram instead, with the axe shaft sealed and its axe blade protruding from the front wedge. When fighting against Recyclopse in the Heat Final, it was very aggressive but caused very little damage, and at one point, accidentally drove onto the arena spikes, being lifted up whilst Matilda attacked it with her chainsaw. After escaping, both robots pushed each other around the arena, with Recyclopse coming close to being flipped over at one point. However, both eventually ended up getting stuck on the arena railings, with Recyclopse hung up in the corner whilst Shunt attacked Mortis from below. The match ended and the judges controversially awarded the win to Recyclopse, much to the dismay of the livid Mortis team. Series 2 This was Mortis's best series, seeded number 2, higher than all other grand finalists, even Cassius, who actually defeated it in the previous wars, because Mortis was expected to do so well. It got in a fight with Shunt and Matilda in the Gauntlet, smashing Matilda's camera with its new Tanto Blade. It crossed the line then went back to continue its attack, only to be caught by Shunt and Matilda, and pushed backwards into the pit. It survived the Joust convincingly, by using its Tanto Blade to hook onto Matilda's chassis and use its tracks to maintain good grip on the platform, preventing her from pushing it off. It then met Rameses The Second in the arena semi-final. Mortis was the favourite, but Rameses The Second surprisingly managed to push it into the PPZ. Mortis escaped, but Sir Killalot got hold of Rameses The Second with its lance, and scorched it over the flame pit, before dropping it back down onto its side, where it was unable to move. Mortis went through to face Oblivion in the heat final. It was by far on top here, whacking Oblivion repeatedly with its Tanto Blade, causing putting several holes in it and massive damage to its top plate. It tried to push it down the pit, but Oblivion held on to a judges decision, which put Mortis into the semi-finals. In the semi-finals, Mortis completed the Gauntlet despite getting ambushed by Shunt and landing on its back at one point. Its next trial was hugely controversial in the Pinball. Mortis started, but the spikes came up from the floor and broke one of its tracks, preventing it from moving. This meant it went out with 0 points. However Rob Knight was angered as he'd been told the spikes were not to be used in the pinball. So, the production team let Mortis have another go. Rob considered this act unfair, so he refused to control Mortis. With Ben Impey driving, Mortis managed to only score 35 points, meaning it would go out anyway. But, when the scoreboard came up, Mortis had been put down as having 100 points, thus Napalm went out instead. So Mortis faced newcomers Panic Attack in the next round, but Rob, still considering the dubious qualification unfair, refused to drive, so Ben Impey drove again. This, along with the lack of the will to win, was one factor in its downfall, as Panic Attack, with help from Matilda, lifted it up from the side and swept it into the pit for a surprise win, thus ending Mortis' most successful run. Mortis returned at the end of the Series in the two Judgement Day Grudge Matches. First it went up against Cassius, as Mortis was beaten by Rex Garrod's Recyclopse in Series 1. Mortis tried to hit Cassius with its axe but missed, it then did hit Cassius causing some damage. However, Mortis then lost mobility in one of its tracks and was stranded near the pit. Cassius took a run up to push Mortis in the pit, but missed and drove down itself. Mortis was then pushed down as well. Then in a comedic moment, Cassius using its flipping ram to push Mortis out of the pit. Mortis' next Grudge Match was against Napalm, as the Napalm team wanted revenge for their earlier elimination in the Pinball Trials. Mortis started strongly, hacking away at Napalm's armour with its Tanto Blade, doing minor damage to Napalm's wedged front and knocking off one of its rams. Napalm reversed to prepare for another attack (and hopefully to lure Mortis near the hazards), but accidentally drove near the pit, with its wheels hanging over the edge. After holding on for a brief moment the weight of its own weaponry caused it to overbalance and fall backwards into the Precipice, leaving Mortis with a second Judgement Day win. In celebration of its victory, Mortis once again went after the house robots, causing damage before Sir Killalot eventually hooked onto one of its tracks with its lance, before flipping it over, also breaking the track in question. Series 3 Mortis' return prompted good-natured booing from the audience and the pits. It had been given a makeover since Series 2, with a faster axe, new green armour, and a long lifting arm that could lift 100kg and self-right it when flipped. In Round 1, it quickly overturned, using its brand new lifting arm, the very sluggish Ming in the first round, causing its spinning blade to detach and fly across the arena. It also attacked Matilda, before being ganged up on by all the House Robots and eventually pitted by Shunt. With one victory under its belt, Mortis faced Gravedigger, damaging its front wedge with its Tanto Blade. After being flipped sideways into Shunt by Gravedigger, it recovered and began a pushing match with the coffin-shaped machine, but soon afterwards, one of its tracks broke, leaving it vulnerable. It was turned over again by Gravedigger, and then as it tried to self-right, was pushed into the Pit, resulting in the shock elimination of the Series 2 Semi-Finalist. Mortis came 9th in the Pinball with a score of 60. Mortis then entered the First World Championship and represented England. In the first round it came up against Terror Australis from Australia. Terror Australis didn't move and Mortis axed repeatedly and used its lifting arm to pull off one of its armour panels before cease was called, giving them the win. In the next round it came up against fellow English team Behemoth. Its luck ran out here, as Behemoth got under it from the front and turned it over. Mortis tried to self-right with its lifting arm, but Behemoth held it down with its shovel, pushing it towards the edge of the pit. Behemoth reversed, seemingly to let Mortis self-right again, but as Mortis was doing so, Behemoth turned around, knocking it off balance and causing it to topple sideways into the pit. Mortis also faced Terror Australis again a special event called the Ashes, which like its cricketing counterpart placed an English robot against an Australian robot. The Terror Australis team using their borrowed Nemesis robot tried to attack Mortis, but Mortis landed some axe blows and then lifted Terror Australis and pushed it over, immobilising it. Whilst the House Robots attacked the immobilised Terror Australis, Mortis could be seen in the backround lifting up Shunt from underneath its shovel, pushing it around the arena. Series 4 Mortis returned for the fourth wars as the 23rd seed. More or less the same as in the last wars, except that the armour had been treated with Silicon Carbide, which when used as an abrasive, is almost as hard as diamond. This, in effect made Mortis diamond-coated. Its first battle was against Iron Awe and Mazakari. Mortis started by trying to hit Iron Awe with its axe, not doing much damage for the time being. Mortis then used its lifting arm to turn Mazakari over. Mortis then managed to get underneath Mazakari, wedging its arm into the black machine's framework. With Mazakari in tow, Mortis dragged Mazakari to Iron Awe, so that it could attack Mazakari's exposed chassis. Eventually the House Robots twinned up on Iron Awe and Mazakari with Sgt. Bash and Shunt causing damage to Mazakari. The match went to a judges' decision which eliminated Mazakari, taking Mortis through to fight Crusader 2. Mortis landed a huge number of blows on Crusader 2, and the brave newcomer was axed and cut into by the House Robots, allowing Mortis to move onto the Heat Finals. There, Mortis faced Steg 2, and was careful to avoid the flipper. However, the lifing arm of Mortis became jammed open, and Steg 2 flipped it over, landing on its front wedge with its arm stuck open, being unable to self-right. Finally, Steg 2 pushed Mortis into the descending pit, ending yet another hopeful run for Mortis. Mortis did end its Robot Wars career on a high, winning the War of Independence special. It started by easily beating Ghetto-Bot, piercing holes into its chassis with its axe and pushing it over the Flame Pit, setting it on fire from the inside doing so. After the House Robots moved in for the kill, Mortis teamed up with Shunt to axe the remains of Ghetto-Bot, before taking a moment to attack Sir Killalot, manouvering between his weaponry and hitting him in the head repeatedly with its Tanto Blade. It then moved into a grudge match against Panic Attack in the second round. Even though Panic Attack was aggressive in this fight, at one point pushing Mortis into Sir Killalot, who picked it up with its claw and lifted it into the air, Mortis was able to win on a tight Judge's Decision, aggressively causing a lot of external damage to the Welsh competitor with its axe, even hacking off its flashing light at one point. Finally, it defeated the US robot Frenzy to win the title, bowling it over from the start and foiling each attempt to self-right, whilst simultaneously hammering it with its Tanto Blade. Eventually, Frenzy's axe broke down and left it unable to self-right, allowing Mortis to attack its underside with its Tanto Blade, before turning it over to the House Robots. After this final victory, and a tournament championship under its belt, Mortis retired from Robot Wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 13 *Losses: 5 Series Record *Series 1: Heat Final *Series 2: Semi-Finals, Arena *Series 3: Heat, Round 2 *Series 4: Heat Final *Series 5-6: Did not enter *Series 7: Failed to qualify Trivia *Mortis is one of nine UK Series Competitors to have fought in Battlebots, going to Battlebots 99 in Las Vegas and came back with the Most Aggressive Robot award. It returned for Season 2.0 and reached the last 16, losing out to Nightmare. *Mortis is one of 23 robots to have completed The Gauntlet, and is the only robot to have completed it on all three possible occasions. *Mortis is one of only fifteen robots whose final appearance on the show was a win. *Mortis was profiled in Robot Wars: The Ultimate Guide. *Mortis, which cost £100,000 to build and upgrade, only recorded one more heat final and two more victories (from two more fights) than 101 which cost under £5 to build. *Mortis was nominated for the Best Engineered Award in Series 2 after winning in Series 1, but lost to The Mule. Along with Nemesis and Chaos 2, Nemesis is the only robot to be nominated for the award it held the previous year, and then lose it. *Mortis was one of the four robots to fight in both Series 1 and 4. Coincidentally, the War of Independence was the final appearance of another, Detonator, as well as Mortis. Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Best Engineered winners Category:Series 2 Seeds Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:World Championship competitors Category:Side Competition Winners Category:Single Battle Event Winners Category:Best Engineered Nominees Category:Honourable Mentions in The Combat Robot Hall of Fame Category:Robots in Advanced Destruction Category:TV series robots in Arenas of Destruction Category:Robots from Cambridgeshire Category:Robots from Nottinghamshire Category:Robots that debuted in Series 1 Category:Tracked Robots Category:UK Representatives Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots to complete the Gauntlet Category:Robots Profiled in the Ultimate Guide Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Robots that forfeited a place Category:UK Robots that fought in Battlebots Category:Robots whose final appearance was a win Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged Flipping Arms Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks